


Bruce comes out.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 06:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Bruce comes out. That's it. That's what happens.





	Bruce comes out.

Bruce was bisexual, it had never been a question to him. He’d always known. Unfortunately, he’d learnt early that it was something to be hidden. His peers at school made fun of LGBT people, the adults he knew, who he was supposed to look up to, they did it too. They called people like him greedy, or confused, or said they were just bisexual for attention.

Who would want that kind of attention?

When he met Harvey they quickly became close. From the first day of high school. Not a day when by where they didn’t talk.

He was Bruce’s first kiss.

Alfred was always asking about him, of course Bruce kept the extent of their relationship quiet. As far as Alfred was concerned Harvey was just… Bruce’s best friend.

“I don’t even see why we need to come out,” Harvey said to him, a deep frown painted on his face, “It’s fucking stupid. Straight people don’t have to. Why can’t I just walk up to my parents and go ‘here’s my new boyfriend’ and they be fine with it?”

“That’s just not how things work, Harv, you’re getting ahead of yourself. I don’t think your parents would be happy about you dating anyone, boy or not.” Bruce sat up, crossing his legs, he looked down at Harvey. “They said no dating till you’re 16.”

Harvey scoffed, “Yeah… But my dad keeps talking about how I’m a lady’s man and I just sit there and smile, but in my head I’m like ‘hahah, no dad, I like men’. It makes me wanna die.”

Bruce frowned, “Don’t say that, Harv.”

Harvey punched him playfully, “Don’t tell me what to say. You know I don’t actually mean it.”

Bruce scoffed and shoved Harvey in return. He let out a soft huff, “I think Alfred might know about me.”

Harvey bolted upright, “What? Are you serious?”

“I mean, I don’t know for sure, but he asks about you a lot. It makes me nervous. I think I might just tell him.”

It was something Bruce had been contemplating for a couple of months. Alfred seemed just a bit too interested. But not in a bad way like he’d come to expect, he genuinely just wanted to know. He always had a smile on his face whenever Bruce talked about Harvey.

Harvey’s eyes widened, “Really?” he paused for a moment, “Just him though, right? I don’t want everyone at school finding out.”

Bruce shook his head quickly, “No. I don’t want anyone finding out unless we decide to tell them.” He smiled at Harvey, “I wanted to check that it was ok with you that I told him.”

Harvey shrugged and nodded, “Sure. As long as he doesn’t tell my parents.” He looked up at the clock on the wall, “I should get home, or I’m gunna miss dinner. You gunna tell him tonight? You better call me after.”

Bruce nodded, he hadn’t really set a time or date, but Harvey asking had forced the decision in his head. He’d tell Alfred after Harvey left.

As soon as he’d made that decision, as soon as he nodded, he felt a wave of nauseous fear wash over him. He swallowed hard.

It would be ok.

After Harvey left Bruce made his way to the ironing room, he knew Alfred had been ironing his school uniform.

Perhaps telling Alfred this while Alfred was holding a scolding hot piece of metal was a bad idea…

He let out a soft exhale.

It would be fine.

Alfred smiled as he saw Bruce. “Master Bruce,” he said cheerily, “Is young Master Harvey not staying for dinner?”

Bruce shook his head, “No, he had to go home.” He stood awkwardly in the doorframe, “Um..” he started slowly, “I need to talk to you, though. It’s important.”

“Dear boy,” Alfred said softly, a warm smile coming to his face, “You can talk to me about anything.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Bruce said quietly, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to talk, but found them sticking in his throat. He felt like he was choking. He let out a weak cough, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

“Are you ok?” Alfred asked, “Is everything alright?” as he spoke he put the iron down, crossing the room to Bruce’s side. “Oh, Master Bruce, you look like something’s upset you, would you like a glass of orange juice?”

Bruce let out another cough, shaking his head. He took a sharp breath, looking up at Alfred as he forced himself to speak.

“Alfred,” he said, as sternly as possible, “I think I’m… I’m bisexual.”

Alfred smiled at him. He let out a soft breath and patted him on the shoulder. “Thankyou for telling me.” He lowered himself slightly, so he was at Bruce’s eye level. “Master Bruce, I love you as if you were my own son, I need you to know that nothing changes that.”

As Alfred talked Bruce felt his breath hitch in his throat. He hadn’t realised how terrifying telling Alfred would be, how relieved he’d feel having told him. He hadn’t realised there was such a heavy weight on him until it was gone.

Tears began to track down his face. He didn’t realise how much tension he’d been holding.

“Oh, my dear boy,” Alfred said comfortingly, pulling Bruce into a hug. “There’s no reason for all that. It’s ok.” After a moment he pulled away, looking at Bruce again. “You know I have something to tell you too: I also used to identify as bisexual before I transitioned.”

Bruce stilled, a weak confused frown coming to his face, “Wait, what?”

Alfred chuckled softly, straightening himself up. “I get that reaction all the time and I never grow tired.”

“You’re transgender?” Bruce asked, shocked. “And you _used_ to be bisexual?”

Alfred nodded, “Yes. Once I transitioned I realised I was straight. But that doesn’t happen to very many people.”

Bruce shook his head, “I can’t believe you never told me.”

“Well, it’s,” Alfred frowned, “I always thought it wasn’t really important, but I suppose it would have made it easier for you to tell me if I’d been open about it. I’m sorry, Master Bruce. I’m glad you were able to tell me.” He smiled, “And your friend, Harvey?”

Bruce bit his lip and nodded, “Harvey’s gay, and uh… We’re, uh… we’re dating. You can’t tell anyone though. No one knows.”

Alfred smiled and shook his head, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Bruce.” He gave Bruce’s arm a soft pat, “I know it seems daunting now, Master Bruce, but it’s ok, things will get better for you.”

Bruce nodded. “I already feel better having told you.”

“Good,” Alfred said with a nod. “Do you want to go and call your boyfriend?”

Bruce smiled and nodded. It felt so nice to have someone say that.

**Author's Note:**

> All your favs are LGBT.


End file.
